


Et Toi?

by Sad_Not_Angry



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Transgender, davekat - Freeform, last chapter is nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4790552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sad_Not_Angry/pseuds/Sad_Not_Angry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Karkat and Dave find out that each are transgender. Surprise and bonding can only come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Confrontation

Karkat stares at himself in the mirror, dissatisfied with what he sees. He has too much hip. Too much chest. Too much ass. Too much, too much, too much. Even with all of these hormones, those things remain constant. He’s gained masculine facial features, which is really all he needs, considering his shirt hides mostly everything else. No one on the comet knows but Kanaya and Nepeta. Kanaya because, well, she’s Kanaya. She would have guessed anyway. Nepeta because Karkat didn’t have a binder and she had plenty. Having no boobs helped her keep herself balanced while she hunted. It doesn't matter much that Nepeta knows now, considering she’s dead.

Speaking of binders, Karkat has worn his too long today; about 10 hours. He didn't put it back on after his shower but has gotten completely dressed otherwise. He has all of his shots in his room because he doesn’t want anyone else to see them. Today is a shot day. He’d better get a move on.

He peeks out into the hall to make sure no one else is walking around before stepping out. He doesn’t want anyone to see his boobs, even if they have shrunk with all of the testosterone. He doesn’t see anyone, so he hurries down the hall. His hand is on the doorknob when Kanaya calls out his name from the end of the hallway. She hurries over to him and says, “Did you remember your shot today?”

Karkat lets her know the he was about to shoot himself up when she stopped him. She beams at him and nods before walking away.

He locks the door once he’s inside. Nobody gets to see him stab himself in the ass with a needle but himself. He gets everything ready carefully and pulls down the back of his pants. In goes the needle with the hormones, and out goes the needle into the trash. The ugly, bright red blood beads up on his skin, and he quickly blots it with a tissue. Karkat sighs; of all of the blood colors, he had to get bright in-your-face red. Fucking terrible.

Once everything else is taken care of, the pants come off and Karkat climbs into the human beds that everyone is forced to sleep on because of Gamzee. They’re not too uncomfortable if there are plenty of pillows and blankets, which Karkat has. He demanded them, dammit! A leader has to be comfortable, no matter how shitty of a leader they may be. After a few short moments, he is fast asleep in that rickety old human bed.

 

•••••••••••••

 

The next day, everyone is much too busy to talk to Karkat. He’s okay with it really; it doesn’t offend him at all. Talking has never been his forte, he gets anxious and just rants off on tangents that everyone laughs at, even if he happens to be serious about what he’s saying. Nobody really bothers to listen to him at all unless he keeps his cool and talks like a sensible person.

For the most part, Karkat just sat on the couch in the common room and read books. Her Pale Fantasies is one he is currently into. She’s so scandalous! Dave distracted Karkat for about two seconds before Terezi dragged him off to cantown to hang out with the Mayor.

What an incredibly dull day.

Once Karkat feels himself edging on tired, he makes his way to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. Karkat has never really cared for nudity and only undresses himself when he’s getting ready for the day, night, or showering. He examines his naked body in the mirror. The scar that jack gave him on his stomach is prominent against otherwise average skin. There are two self harm marks on his inner wrist from a time when he tired relieving himself of stress in that way. The color of his blood just gave him more anxiety than he had before. Overall a useless tactic. The pain didn’t help much either, it just made him feel worse. It was a terrible experience and he would not recommend it to anyone at all.

Karkat turns on the water and waits for it to get warm before hopping in and washing up. After, he dries off quickly and puts on his shirt and boxers. He again checks down the hall to see if anyone is coming. Safe. He hurries down the hall and is just about to his door when Dave stops him by walking up with a lazy, “Hey, Karkles. You wanna hang out later?” Karkat can only stammer a bit, not getting real words out as Dave’s head tilts down to look at Karkat’s chest. Shit shit shit. Dave’s head shoots up, “Whoa- you have?”

That is all Karkat hears before he pushes past Dave and hurries to his room, locking the door and crawling onto his bed. He can’t stop the tears of embarrassment from flowing down his cheeks. Oh God, Dave is going to tell everyone! His phone chirps and he reaches over to see who it is, blinking away his tears. It’s Dave. The message reads: "bro youre not the only one."


	2. Like You (Me)

You are Dave Strider and you are awestruck. Flabbergasted. Dumbfounded. 

Karkat has… boobs. And they aren’t just those boobs that unlucky chaps with dicks get, no. He wouldn’t have run if that was it. Karkat is just like you.

Just like you. Well- not really- he’s an alien. He has grey skin. He’s much more masculine than you, he has a deeper voice than you, and Jesus- those damn jaw bones. He’s probably taking hormones, the lucky fuck. You haven’t been on anything of the sort. All you have is this second hand binder that you got from a website that gives them away. Also your shades. God, your eyes are too feminine, without the aviators, everyone would see the girl written all over your face. Plus, the eyes are “the window to the soul”, and your soul is jacked up shit.

Anyway, back to the matter at hand! Karkat is like you, and he doesn’t even seem like it at all. Everything about him is smooth, not awkward stumbling, trying to pretend he don’t have boobs and a vagina. You feel the need to blurt, but the kid was so terrified that you found out, you had better keep it to yourself. That would be an ass move anyway.

Looking down at yourself, it's obvious you are transgender. Those narrow shoulders, those hips and thighs. Your binder is shit at this point, so you can see a defined bump through your shirt. You look female... Female. Female. You, a female.  
Oh Jesus, you hate this feeling. No, no, no. You look away from yourself and hurry off to your room, humiliation filling your soul even though nobody has brought it up.  
Oh dear, let's just try to sleep this terrible disgust away.

 

••••••••••••••••••

 

You’re eager to get out of bed to find Karkat the next morning. Well, more eager than usual. You always love talking to that little brat, even if he gives you headaches by the end of the day. You get dressed quicker than usual, even if you do get your foot stuck in your pant leg somehow, and practically bound out the door.

Karkat is not in the place he usually is. That chair he’s claimed as his own- that is pretty much the comfiest- remains empty. Oh, well. It’s still early, no need to worry. He’s probably sleeping in, as he often does.

You chill alone at the table with a cup of coffee until none other than a hickey covered Rose stumbles in, sleep in her every expression. Watching her is therapeutic, the way she slinks slowly about calms you. She breaks the silence with a loud yawn and a, “G’morning Dave.”

“Mornin’,” you say back. She brews herself a cup of tea and sits across the table from you. “Something tells me that you and Karkat had a personal run in last night, hm?” She winks. She fucking winks. you almost yell at her for eavesdropping, but then you recall that she’s a seer. “You really need to mind your own business, Lalonde,” You say, still peeved, “Seriously what is it with Seers?” Lalonde eye roll, “You should talk to him face to face today, I think that will help this awkward stage.”

“Again, mind. Your. Own. Business,” With that, you stand up and do exactly as Rose says.

You stalk over to Karkat’s room and knock on his door. A muffled, “Go away,” comes from the room. “Not on your life, Vantas,” You say a bit louder than usual so he can hear you. Silence comes from in the room, then footsteps. He opens the door and Karkat looking up at you with dread in his eyes, “Come on in, then.”

He sits on the edge of the bed and you sit next to him.

You are both painfully silent for a few minutes.

“I didn’t tell anyone,” you say softly, “Just in case you thought I did.” He sighs, “Oh thank God, I thought you were going to tell everyone.” He relaxes and runs a hand through his messy hair, “Thanks for not spewing. And for telling me you are… Like me. Whatever that is.”

“You mean like transgender or what?” You ask, looking to him. He stares back at you blankly, “Tram-what?”

No fucking way. Trolls don’t have a word for transgender either? What the hell is going on with this species? “Transgender? Like when you were assigned female, but you know you’re a dude?” He scrunches his nose, “Humans have words for everything.”

“Bro that’s an important word you know that right? That literally explains what you are.” You can’t help but shake your head at this whole situation. He shrugs, “Birth is like hatching, right? You’re not “Assigned” a gender when you hatch, you fight for your life. When you start developing, you have no way of telling if your body is going to be one thing or another. Trolls just know, well- usually.” Another shrug comes from him, “There aren’t many trolls like me, and so we have to hide. Don’t want to get culled.” Culled means killed right? Let’s go with that. Harsh.

“What do you mean you don’t have any way to know what you are ‘going to be’?” This whole thing is getting complicated. He sighs, “Trolls and humans are very different in the way of genitalia,” he puts a hand to his forehead, “We all have the same thing between our legs, but have different hormones, which dictate if we develop breasts or not. And a lot of other things. Like voice and such. Facial structure.” You nod your head, “Alright, I think I’m getting this. Seems easy enough?”

You look at each other quietly for a moment. He stares, you stare. He reaches up and takes off your shades, and you honestly don’t give a fuck. Then, he leans in and hugs you, and you do the stupid bullshit sentimental hug thing. The both of you stay in each other’s arms for a moment, then all of a sudden you’re not. Everything goes back to normal, and it’s kind of relieving. “I’m so hungry, God damn,” karkat says, standing. You follow, “Then let’s get some food you idiot.” He punches you on the shoulder and you both exit his room to fill your growing bodies with food that have virtually no nutritional purpose.


	3. Absent, But Not Too Much

You are Karkat Vantas and you can feel that shit eating grin that Kanaya is giving you. That one where you doubted her and things worked out the way she said they would. That grin that she gets when she’s right. It makes you ornery because you were wrong and she was right. She keeps up that stupid grin and you refuse to look at her from across the room. You just sit on the couch next to Dave, frowning.

To be specific on what, exactly, Kanaya was right about-- It was Dave. You confided in her (as you often do, she is like your moirail, but also kind of not) and told her that you really wanted to be closer to Dave. She assured you that if you calmed your temper that everything would turn out for the best. You told her that calming your temper was not an option because you weren’t going to change yourself for some human. She agreed and told you that she just had a feeling everything would work out.

And, God almighty, it did. You should learn to trust her more often.

You finally look up to her and that sticky sweet grin meets your gaze and you almost throw up because she’s so sweet. After you grimace a little, her attention turns to Rose, her girlfriend. She presses kisses onto Rose’s cheek and the human smiles and turns to kiss Kanaya directly on the lips.

All of a sudden you get that increasing lonely feeling that you just know will linger with you for a few days. After Terezi had left, you felt absent. That’s the only way to describe it. Your relationship with her was terrible, but when she was gone there was nothing for you to do, and you guess your mind just shut down for a little while.

That was the time when you tried to cut open your skin to comfort you. You ended up shaking at the sight of the color of your blood and then helplessly sobbing until Kanaya heard you and came into your room. She slept in your bed with you for the next few nights.

Of course- she got busy when she developed a huge fucking crush on none other than Rose Lalonde the human. Jealousy burst in you and then they were dating and then you were alone again. This time, you kept your senses and withdrew from living objects and took to books once more.

Those terribly written sex scenes has comforted you throughout the night many a time.

Dave bumps your shoulder with his then gives you an earphone, you put it in your ear and listen to the “sick beat he has just dropped”. He doesn’t take his shoulder away from yours, nor you his.

 

••••••••••

 

You are Karkat Vantas and you are filled with white hot fury toward Dave Strider. You stare at him and he just gives an embarrassed shrug with a squeak of an, “I guess I just forgot?”

“Forgot!” You blow the fuck up and grab him by the front of the shirt, “Forgot! You CANNOT forget stuff like this! Do you know what that could do to you?!” He shrinks back and you cool down a little. You apologize for grabbing him and he rubs your shoulder and promises he won’t do it again.

“Dave,” you keep your voice soft, “You can’t just sleep in it all night. That could seriously fuck up your lungs okay? Binders are for day use. Day use only.” You can feel him rolling his eyes, “Seriously dude, I won’t do it again. I didn’t mean to, but shit happens.”

To make things a bit clearer- You and Dave have just woken up from what he referred to as a “sleep over”. A.K.A.- two people sleeping in one bed, one falls asleep too early, the other falls asleep too late, and both ingest too much junk food.

You had fallen asleep early, and you did it on top of Dave’s bicep. He told you that he was going to wake you up so he could take his own binder off (you had done that earlier), but he forgot and instead fell asleep with his on.

You believe his story, but you are worried about him none the less. He takes off his binder and lets you feel his ribs from over his shirt. Feeling his skin through his shirt is making you feel all weird inside. Like you’re doing something daring, like hopping a fence or stealing a pack of gum. A minor sin. He raises his arm so you can feel under his arms for any bruises.

Then you do something really really risky, you reach and press your fingertips gently to the top of his chest, where it just starts to curve out. He reels back.

“I’m not gonna develop breast cancer in one night, dude,” he says. His cheeks are coloring a little and he just sits there, looking at you, “I’ll feel myself up later.” You nod and scoot back, the embarrassment and awkwardness making the space between you all too stuffy. “You shouldn’t wear your binder today. At least not for too long. You can stay in here if you want to, or you could go back to your room or whatever the fuck.”

He deflates a bit, “I’ll just stay in here if that’s alright.” You shrug and nod, “I can get you something for breakfast if you want.” He thinks for a moment, then chuckles and shakes his head. You squint, “What the hell are you thinking about?”

“Bro, you just touched my boobs. That was like really gay,” He chuckles again and looks down. Then he looks back up, a bit startled, and says your name in a serious tone. You say his back in a questioning tone because what? This all came literally out of nowhere. “Karkat,” He sounds like Kanaya when you ate something that was too hot after she told you that it was too hot. Then his hand goes for your arm and you pull back because you know exactly what he is looking at.

Dammit, you shouldn’t have pulled up your sleeves to touch him. He reaches forward and grabs your arm, then pulls it closer to him. Those two small scars, the one that healed incorrectly and is now puffy and red always makes you cringe. The other is just a light grey, almost white, line. Horizontal across the middle of your wrist. You don’t tug away, you let him see. you were probably going to tell him sooner or later. He is frowning and he looks up at you. Avoiding his stare seems like the best thing to do. His fingers trail along to two thin scars, then you are brought into a fragile hug. “Sorry,” Dave murmurs, “This is really lame but that’s also really not okay.” He always talks about how his hugs are lame and says he is sorry when he hugs you, but you don’t mind much.  
You hug him back, the aching feeling of loneliness is gone.


	4. Closer

You and Karkat have been spending a lot more time together. It’s a nice feeling. He likes to listen to the music you compose and you like to listen to everything he talks about. He does tend to talk a lot.

Today, for some reason, he is being really quiet. He’s just sitting there shifting and looking around, acting like he’s uncomfortable. “Bro,” you say, and he looks at you, “The fuck are you acting like that for?” He looks at you and a look of puzzlement crosses his face, “Acting like what?” You roll your eyes, “Like your pants are haunted, dude.” The puzzlement deepens. “Why the hell can’t you sit still,” you clarify, “You’re acting all shifty.”

He sighs and rubs his eyes, “I have a question for you.” Oh dear Jesus, what’s it going to be. “Sure, what’s up?” He looks around and shifts, “We’re close, right?” 

Duh. 

“Duh.” You say.

“Okay,” Karkat says back, and looks at his lap. “Like how close?” You sigh, “Like as close as two people can be without being the same person. Or fucking.” He nods, “I thought so, too.” Silence falls over the room for a good 2 minutes. “Is that all you wanted to know?” He nods, then shakes his head, “Is there a way we could be closer- Fuck that sounds creepy. Sorry. I mean like…” he trails off and tries to calculate his thoughts. You let him sit and sigh and start sentence only to end them after the first syllable. You let him go for about 5 minutes before stopping him, “Karkat can you just spit it out already?” 

He just looks up to you, he looks kind of upset. “Jesus Christ did you eat the last twinkie or what?” You should be taking this seriously, but you have a terrible habit of joking when you’re worried. “I mean really it can’t-” he cuts you off, “Like are we moirails or something?”

Oh.

Holy shit.

You stammer a little, “Like are we dating?” He nods, “I mean like we haven’t established a quadrant if we are going to date. Not that we are. Or that we would.” He looks down to his lap, you stare. “Karkat, are you asking me to date you?” He looks at you, “No… I’m asking if we are dating.” You blink and look at him, “Not as far as I know.” He nods again, “I get confused sometimes, that’s all.”

Oh Jesus Christ now you feel bad, “Dude, it’s not like I’m repelled by the thought of dating you. You’re my best friend, probably even closer than that. You’re like… Family but not. Because if you asked I’d probably date you.” He looks up to you, “That makes almost no sense, Dave Strider.” Then you both stare at each other. Then you burst out into a fit of laughter, this is so stupid. He’s laughing too. 

God, teenage boy feelings are weird. You’ll have to get used to that. You flop back onto the bed beneath you and stare at the ceiling, then over to Karkat. “So, I mean, if this isn’t too personal- how long have you been on hormones?” You ask gently because sometimes it is a touchy subject. He thinks for a moment, “Like a sweep and a half now.” That’s around three and a half years? Or.... Or is it four? Oh dear God. It’s longer than you’ve been on it. Zero year, Zero months, Zero days.

“Lucky,” you say as you sit up, “My bro wouldn’t have let me do that. He wanted me to wait until I was 16 to decide on it. Look at me, now 16, and he isn’t even alive.” You give a laugh of bitter sorts, Karkat shifts. “I know how to alchemize it. Maybe you could give it a try?” You shoot up, “Whoa, really?”

He nods. Holy shit. Holy fuck, finally!

“Yes oh my God, yes please,” you scoot closer. He continues, “It’s not super safe, just so you know. A lot of bad shit could happen, it’s risky- Wait shit you’re God Tier this isn’t even a problem.” You actually grin. You grin like a three year old given a candy bar. You feel like dancing. You’re going to get the cheekbones, the muscles, the jaw bone. Karkat blushes a little then says, “Also um, you should know it also makes you more aggressive. And kinda, like, increases- uh,” He sighs and shrugs, “It makes you want to fuck seven times a day, basically.”

You look at him blankly. Your sex drive has never been over the top, hell you’ve only even touched down there in the way of pleasure a few times, mostly out of boredom. “Well,” you say, “That’s going to be an experience.”

•••••••••

You wince at the entrance of the needle to your thigh. You can feel it going through your muscle. Needles have never been your thing, but you’re willing to try it out. Karkat takes the needle and throws it in the trash, and you pull your pants up. You feel like you’re buzzing. God, yes! This is all you’ve wanted for the longest time. No more periods. No more cramps, bleeding, and bloating. No more fucking tampons. No more menstrual cups. Nothing. Well maybe for like another month or two, but after that, none. 

This is almost too much for your little deadpan face to handle. Holy shit. You can’t help the smile that comes to your face. You eventually contain the stupid grin and reach over for the lamest hug of your life, “This is so lame but so cool bro.” You pull away but keep close, looking down at him. He’s smiling up at you, but not like a smile smile. A Karkat smile. 

It’s the kind where you can see it in the eyes, not played on the lips. His eyes are happy and have this joy lit up in them, though his mouth is just a soft line. Karkat smiles make you feel like butterflies are in your stomach. Or that you have indigestion. One or the other.  
Karkat blinks and tilts his head, then gets a grin on his face that he’s trying to suppress. You have no idea what’s going on, “What are you smiling at?” Then he answers you with a quick kiss to the lips.

You just kind of stare at him. He speaks softly, “That’s just a congratulations on getting your first shot.” You can feel your cheeks heating up because you might have had a small crush on Karkat anyway and now he kissed you. Holy shit. He just ruffles your hair and announces that he has to pee, then leaves the room.  
And you just sit there because Karkat totally just kissed you.

Maybe you’re freaking out over it too much. Karkat doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to kiss people just because, though. This is a pretty big moment in your life, Karkat just wants it to be memorable. Jesus Christ.

Today is going to be a day to remember.


	5. Applause

You are Karkat Vantas and you didn’t know Dave actually had feelings.

Scratch that- you did know, you just hadn’t had proof until he wandered into your room in a sort of sleepy haze, yawned, and then kind of wailed and laid himself down next to you. He’s holding you so tight you feel like you might throw up, eventually you coax him off of you. “Dave- what?” you ask, “Why are you doing that, no- Please don’t do that again, at least not that tight.” He loosens his grip and looks up to you, his eyebrows coming together ever so slightly, showing that he is upset, “I haven’t slept in, like, four days. Please help me out.”

You try not to laugh at his voice cracks because you remember that stage in testosterone. It’s like your voice is almost deep, but it still isn’t used to it, so it cracks a bit. If he keeps his cool, his new voice can subtly show it’s head. God, he’s getting so cute. “How am I supposed to help you out, bro? I have a rough time sleeping myself.” He just presses closer and takes a few deep breaths, “Dude I think this T is fucking me up internally I cannot function.”

 

Oh damn. “Well,” you say gently, “If you want to stop, you can.” He just sighs, “Nah I’m good, I think I just need a small, warm troll to cuddle up to at night you know?” Your cheeks get hot even though that wasn’t a compliment or anything. Dave just wants to spend time with you. No one really goes out of their way to spend time with you. “Sure, if you want. I don’t know if I snore or anything.” He nods then starts to adjust, taking off his pants, cape, and sunglasses. Then he crawls over you and pulls you into a pleasant spooning position. You’ve always thought it would be nice to be the little spoon. 

Miraculously, within about ten minutes, Dave trails off in the middle of a sentence and starts to lightly snore. You listen to him for a little while, hoping sleep will capture you. Eventually, it does.

••••••••  
You and Dave have been sleeping together for a few months now and everyone is convinced that you two are dating. Not that you have a problem with that, it means you can get closer in a ‘joking’ fashion without be suspected. You have such an unholy crush on this kid. You want to get closer and closer, but in private. When it’s just you two, everything is cool. Laid back.

Not what you want. 

But you can’t just push yourself onto people, no that would be rude. You keep to yourself. 

Currently, you and Dave are holding hands and laying down on his bed. He’s talking about something you don’t understand at all- Earth things. Ruling a country, and how he would be good at it. Except for he calls it a President… Precedent? You’re just confused. “President Strider, kicking ass and legalizing weed. How about that?” What the fuck is weed, “Uh, sounds great, Mr. Strider.”

He chuckles, “Free health care, we’re gonna turn this shit up into Canada’s ugly stepchild, you know?” No, you do not. You are so fucking lost, “Yeah sure.” He looks at you, “What if I made fucking Americans live on reservations and the Natives could live wherever they wanted?” He nods, “Shit son, I’d make the best president of the U.S. Fucking A.” You nod back, then shake your head, “I have no fucking clue what you’re talking about, none of this makes sense to me.” He stops holding your hand and turns on his side, you sit up and relax against the headboard. He lays for a moment then sits up and scoots in front of you. “Am I looking more manly now? I’ve noticed a lot of changes- my voice doesn’t crack as much- but like... What else?”

“Well,” you say, studying his face, “Your eyebrows are thicker, your baby fat is going away on your cheeks and jaw. Of course, the whole facial hair thing is happening now. You need to shave, you missed a spot.” You poke his jaw where starter sideburns have started to show. He looks happy, “You missed a spot, too, Vantas.” You look at him, a bit confused. You don’t really grow facial hair, “Where?” You rub your chin and cheeks, feeling a disappointing nothing. You’ve always wanted a beard. 

Dave touches your cheek, then slides his whole hand over it, cupping your face. “There’s def’ some facial hair here.” You stay silent for a moment, then ask, “Where at?” He looks at you, “Nowhere, I was lying. I just wanted to touch your face.” 

You’re so confused, he’s so weird.

Then he leans forward and presses a soft kiss to your lips. When he pulls away, he looks at you, “Yeah I was going to do something really smooth but when I get around you I’m stupidly awkward, so there. Wanna make out?” 

“Dave, what the actual shit? That is the worst way to go about that,” you say, “A first kiss is-- It’s more like,” You grab his face in both of your hands and press a gentle but passionate kiss to his lips. When you’re done, his cheeks are red, “Dude, cut me some slack, I’ve kissed zero people before.” That’s a bit surprising, with how much he hangs around Terezi. He continues, “I didn’t want to do a terrible kiss that would make you hate me forever.”

“Oh please, a kiss wouldn’t make me hate you forever,” You lean forward and press another onto him, “Maybe if you punched me in the face and knocked out my teeth.” He picks you up and brings you into his lap so he can kiss you again.

Then you’re slowly working up to making out full on. You let him take it slow, he eventually learns how to work his lips in the right way, and how to tilt his head, and a few other things. 

There are a list of things you cannot believe in this situation.  
1- Dave casually kissed you, then asked you if you wanted to make out like it was no biggy.  
2- You responded without doing something stupid like yelling or bleating like a goat.  
3- You are making out with your crush.  
4- Someone just opened the door but you aren’t stopping.

Wait fuck- You pull back and snap your head around to see who has intruded on your first few kisses with Dave. It’s none other than Vriska. She’s cackling like she always does, then winks, “Dinner is ready, if you two aren’t eating out.” 

You blush and stammer at her angrily. She walks away, leaving the door open. “I cannot fucking believe she said that, holy shit,” you say standing up, feeling a familiar anger fill your body, “I’m going to fucking punch her, I swear to God. I swear to God I will fucking do it.” Dave claps a hand on your shoulder, “She’s just a little shit, ignore it. Oh,” he turns to you, “Also, will you be my boyfriend?” He looks so ecstatic when you say yes, you can’t help but hug him tight. You two hug tightly for a moment before heading out to get food.

Everyone who is at the table, everyone but Gamzee, looks at the two of you as you enter. You take your normal seat, as does Dave. You’re right next to each other. Dave holds your hand under the table as normal and rubs his thumb on yours. “I totally saw them making out when I went to get them for dinner,” Vriska says. Terezi bursts into giggles, as well as Rose. Kanaya eyes you and smiles, nodding. Dave leans over and presses a kiss to your cheek, you can feel him smiling so you do, too. 

A few clap, a few laugh, after a while it calms down and you all eat your food.


	6. End

“I love you,” Karkat says gently, his voice is a bit heated. You two had been kissing pretty hard and the both of you are blushing like crazy. “I love you, too,” you lean up and kiss him again. All of this testosterone in your body is getting you hot and bothered, as Karkat said it would. It’s nice to get some relief every once in awhile. Even if it is just timid grinding. This is as far as you have ever dared to go with the boy, even if you have been dating for about four months. Four months of testosterone making you want to fuck everything in sight.

Karkat kisses you back and rests his chest against yours. When he pulls away, he gives a soft sigh and lays on top of you. You are frustrated beyond holy measures. Fucking shit. “Hey, can we still make out or is that not okay,” you ask him. “Oh, yeah, sure!” He leans back up and bites your lip softly and then presses his lips to yours. You both continue to press as close as possible, even letting tongues drift into each other’s mouth.

You get over the timid feelings and let your more lusty feelings take over. You press your hips up against his and rub against his thigh. He pauses for a moment and follows your suit. The grinding goes on for a while before Karkat gives you an actual moan instead of heavy breaths and holy shit everything just takes off from there.  
Soon, clothes are being removed, touches in places never felt, mouths on bare skin. 

Karkat- trolls in general- have strange genitalia. It’s different than yours, or humans in general. It’s actually kind of hot, like really hot.   
Sex with Karkat was different. It wasn’t what you thought would happen. What you pictured was Karkat aggressively biting and pounding and other terrifying things for the first time. But no, he was gentle. He made sure you knew that it was okay to change your mind, and he constantly asked you if things were okay. Having had nothing in you except for your own fingers, it was a bit painful at first. Karkat moved slowly and kissed you in a genuine way, like he really, really, really loved you. He said that he did constantly, and you did too.

It was quick for the both of you. The sweet moans that Karkat made as he reached the end gave you butterflies, and you made sure to make some of your own.  
Now, you are lying, curled up in his arms while he rubs your back. You feel overwhelmingly satisfied and calm. And also, very tired. “Mmmm… I love you,” you say drearily. “I love you, too,” he says back, and places a kiss on your hair. “You’re very sweet,” he says again, “You sounded very nice.” You blush a little, “Thanks, so did you.”   
You both press together tighter and soon, you are passed out.  
•••••••  
When you wake up, you are buried under blankets, resting on a warm body. It’s Karkat. He is awake and reading a book, no doubt a romance book. You press a kiss you his chest, which has been getting flatter and flatter, it seems. You’re jealous. He glances down, “Hello, sleepyhead.” You were unaware that Karkat could be so sweet. He always seemed so angry and cranky, but he’s been so sticky-sweet with you. It’s really nice, though you would never admit it. “Hey,” you say softly, then press up right under his neck.  
He closes his book and drapes his arms around you. “I’m still coming to terms with the fact that we actually fucked,” he blurts, and you shake your head as much as you can with the angle. “I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist for long, the strider charm always works it’s magic.” He snorts and blows a raspberry, “Right, because I was TOTALLY the one asking for it. You know, not you.”

Okay, that was a little embarrassing, but true. You don’t deny it, you just shrug. “Did you even sleep after that,” you question, seeing as he didn’t fall asleep before you and had the time to start a book before you even woke up. “No,” he says, “I just read and relaxed for a while. I don’t sleep much, remember?” Yes, you do remember. He’ll get up and wander around at three in the morning, he’ll shift and toss around in bed on the especially bad nights. Sometimes he tries to keep you up with him, but you always end up passing out. You can’t stay up with the damn kid,he relaxes you too much.

All of the pieces that you thought were lost just fall together when you’re with him. God, that sounds really gay and emotional, but it’s true. You’re finally content with yourself, with help from the testosterone and Karkat. Your voice is deeper and you’re getting facial hair and all of that stuff you’ve been waiting for.  
You never knew life could be something that’s worth grabbing by the balls and living to the fullest. Karkat seems much happier, too. He loves all of the attention you give him, and you love giving him attention.

You feel so happy.


End file.
